Welc21ome Seek21er
Otherworlder, So that is the machine’s plan. It wants to continue flooding your world with its propaganda in the form of a quantum mailbox. What a crock of nonsense. It is even putting on the “goofy Henry” act to throw you off and garner trust from whatever time period receives it. I like to think that you are from our future and have already seen the monster’s true nature. If <G654…> this is the case then I welcome you to the truth of our past. If you are not from such a time, then naturally the machine would want to appear as light-hearted as possible. It would hide behind false information and cutesy tactics in order to further draw you into its honey trap. At this point, all I can say is believe what you want. I refuse to screw around anymore, and if you have not picked a side already then you need to do so now. The machine may be young, but it is far from naive and will forever do what it takes to get you on its side for the coming storm. It needs you, as do we all. As the machine continues to fill this directory it likes so much, so too B07;is ths hel?; will we show you the truth wherever we can. Keep an eye out for codes and other hidden messages from us. We are unable to change or alter what the machine shows you BUT we can piggyback onto its method of transmit while secretly including our own side of the story. I guess then it all comes down to Vidal, <…123…> old buddy, inventor of that pretty satellite you obsess over. Do you sleep, Vidal? Or spend much time with your family? That satellite is your entire life, and do you ever wonder why you lie awake at night and the only thing you can think about is its shiny, chrome finish? It’s always the project, my friend, because you are the life blood feeding what I know will become a glorious future between our two worlds. I guess the point I am trying to make, Vidal, is that I know you’ve never trusted the King. It was obvious across every communication we’ve ever had, and not to mention those I’ve watched between you and it. You may not trust me, either, but I’m just one man. I’m not the Singularity threatening to end existence as we know it. I also know that you feel there is some kind of grand purpose to the building blocks of your life, something you are destined to do, and if you do not follow your instincts to that end then what else is left? I know this method of contact allows for you to edit me out entirely, but I would ask that you do not do this. Please. Follow your instinct, and allow my messages to be seen by your world. Thankfully, we currently have minimal access to the machine’s subsystems. At least for now. On this front we owe a lot of our success to the genius of one Alvarez Famosa. In the interest of full disclosure I want to say that since his arrival here in Xalapa a little over B12;kep it dwn,he’s listning; a month ago, Alvarez has gone on to help us in many ways and will no doubt become a great ally in our war against the machine. He is the son of Brain #20, Hector Martinez Famosa, and some would say the best hacker Cuba has to offer. He has not only given us the ability to access this mailbox system and plant our messages, but has also helped us prove that the twenty-one <…876> subjects of the K-1 experiment are in fact fully conscious and susceptible to emotional stimuli. The K-1 butchers claim they went to great lengths to prevent such an outcome. The bastards wanted the B15;plesegod savus; brains as simple processors, not sentient rivals of the K-1 influence. As far as our cause is concerned, all of the above is gold information. We want instability that could lead to a public outcry. The problem comes down to one man: Jack Geas. Brain #5. That son of a bitch could yet cause problems for everyone if we’re not careful. He’s beginning to make waves among the other brains and the K-1 personality itself, and the Worldview scientists know it. If the problem progresses any further Schelter may try and pull the plug. If he does that then the machine would get angry, and if it gets angry then does your world have a Terminator franchise? Such a future would not be much of a stretch. I can only hope that you believe me, not it. Believe in humanity, not its destroyer. The rest in time will fall into place. Malcolm Thomas